


NCIS Reverse BigBang Artwork

by sexycazzy



Category: NCIS, The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, M/M, The first of its kind, made up of unbonded Guides that are online as well as latent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: Title:  Doubts: Broken GuideArtist:sexycazzyAuthor:jane_x80Story Summary:  The MCRT is a Guide-only team, made up of unbonded Guides that are online as well as latent, the first of its kind, and the jewel of NCIS. Tony's secret is that he is not latent. He is dormant. But when Tony is late to work one morning, why is there a spirit animal white tiger in his living room while he is in a catatonic state? As Tony's condition worsens, can Gibbs and the Sentinel Guide Council figure things out before he is lost?Link(s) to story:http://archiveofourown.org/works/10923396/chapters/242952960





	NCIS Reverse BigBang Artwork

 

Icons 

 

Wallpapers (click on images to enlarge)

[](http://i.imgur.com/UlcU0ZL.jpg)  
---  
[](http://i.imgur.com/u4W4mDa.jpg)


End file.
